Just Beta
by Bittersweet Farewells
Summary: Seth never had a problem with being second in line-Beta. But now...Jacob was gone, Renesmee was left alone, and Seth...he just wanted to help. RenesmeexSeth oneshot! :D


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters!_

* * *

"Seth…"

I could hear my name ringing in my ears, echoing along with the roar of the rain around us. Every word that fell from her lips drew every bit of my attention.

"He's gone…he's…gone." she whimpered quietly, staring at the ground beneath us.

All I could do was pull her close, not knowing what to say. She stiffened at the close contact, but did nothing against it. I figured she had either accepted it as a friendly hug, or didn't have the strength to fight me off, anymore.

Since I was touching her, I could see all of her emotions and thoughts. She had a million thoughts running through her head at the same time, and it was like I could actually _feel_ her intense pain and heartbreak. I grimaced, feeling a lot like I had when my dad had died.

I realized that my teeth were clenched, angry for no reason at the guy who made her like this. _Jacob. _I knew it was wrong of me to have anything against him. Especially after everything that had happened to him. He had been like a brother to me. And now, like she'd said…he was gone. Maybe it was because of the rain, or something else, but everything seemed to go blurry for a moment. I got pulled into the flashback in my head.

Jake!_ I screamed in my head, aware, though, that he couldn't hear me. I sprinted over to where his body laid and nudged his arm gently with a paw. _Jake…

_But I knew he'd never respond. The life was already forever gone from his unclosing eyes. I closed my own eyes instead, not wanting to see his lifeless body sprawled on the floor anymore._

_I caught Leah's scent behind me as she approached. Her thoughts leaked into my head, whether she liked it or not. At first she was horrified, then angry, then…just pained._

_We stood there for a long while, just staring at Jacob's still wolf body._

I was brought back to reality when I felt Renesmee tremble in my arms, sobbing now. It was a good thing she hadn't seen what I had. It would break her heart even more.

"_Nessie,"_ I whispered her name, willing her to look up at me. She didn't. I took a step back and lifted her chin with a finger so she could. Still, she refused to meet my eyes.

"Renesmee…" I called her by her full name, though I had never used it before. After a long moment, she looked up and sniffled. Her eyes were swollen, tears were streaming down her face, and her hair was all wet and tangled on her head. And yet…it was like I had never seen something so beautiful before.

It was then that I knew. I felt it in every cell of my body—the pull…the _urge _to comfort her, to do anything and everything to make her happy. And to see that brilliant smile on her face again.

Renesmee's face clouded over with confusion, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Seth?" she called out my name again in a small voice. My mouth was open and my eyes were widened as I stared at her in disbelief.

Had I just imprinted on _Nessie?_ Was it even possible for two wolves to imprint on one girl? And why was it happening now?

_Like she said…because he's gone now_, something in the back of my mind told me.

Suddenly, Renesmee's eyes widened and she gasped in horror. She knew…she must have felt it too.

"Seth!" she screamed at me furiously. "Seth, how _could_ you?" The last part sounded a lot like a hiss. I just stood there, gaping at her.

I caught a glimpse of her face contorting in pain before she stormed off, stumbling through the rain. Before I knew it, I had crumpled to the floor, an unbearable pain ripping through my chest. _Rejection…_

She would never accept me as more than just a friend. I had always been her _second_ best friend. Jacob was Alpha, and I…I was just Beta. And now…I was her _second_ imprinter. Before, I had no problem with it. I wasn't _allowed_ to have a problem with it. But now, everything had changed.

I followed her, of course—there was nothing else I could do. She hadn't gotten far, even with her half-vampire speed. I caught up to her quickly, grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me. She was still crying—harder now, if that was possible. She refused to look at me again.

It was so _painful_ to see her so hurt like that. I just wanted to make everything better. The only problem was that I just didn't know how.

"Let me go!" she growled, trying to pull away from my grasp. I just pulled her into my arms once again, tucking her under my chin. She thrashed about in my arms, screaming now.

I just stood still, taking it all in. I realized that I would take it _all_ for her if it meant she wouldn't hurt anymore. She could hate me, hurt me, and ignore me all she wanted, but I'd be there for her, always. Even if I was just…Beta.

* * *

_Note: __This is my first story! :) _

_Yes, yes...I know Leah is the _real_ Beta in the books. Sorry, I just thought it fit with the story. ^^" _

_Thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
